Together Through All
by PerfectionIsFlawed
Summary: Mystic Falls. Charlotte has lived there her whole life. An ordinary town full of ordinary people. If you think thats the case, stop reading this and pick up one of those romantic books and read that instead. Like Dear John for instance. That's a nice romantic story. What happens when Charlotte gets to know Elijah, an Original? Will they stay together through all?
1. Chapter 1 - Seeing Her Smile

**A/N ****Hi guys! I'm writing this fanfiction as kind of a partner fanfiction to my friends (****shine-of-a-star)** ** fanfiction, Just being friendly love. I helped my friend create the character of Charlotte and I come up with most of her actions. The pairings for this will be Elijah and an original character named Charlotte. I may mention my friends character Jessica Fell who is Charlotte's best friend. **

**Description **

Mystic Falls. Charlotte has lived there her whole life. An ordinary town full of ordinary people. If you think thats the case, stop reading this and pick up one of those romantic books and read that instead. Like Dear John for instance. That's a nice romantic story.

What happens when Charlotte gets to know Elijah, an Original? Will they stay together through all? Or will they break apart?

**Beginning**

The blonde girl walked into the Mystic Grill, planning to order a morning coffee. She was meeting her friend. Well, kind of. Elijah. An Original. She'd known him since her best friend, Jess, had begun to hang around with Kol. Now how does one describe Kol Mikaelson? Oh right, an arrogant, annoying, jerk. That would be how Charlotte would sum him up. Now Elijah on the other hand, was kind, merciful and a true gentleman. He was also quite the fit one. That would be Charlotte's description of him.

The blonde smiled as she looked over at the door, noticing Elijah's entrance. He grinned as he noticed her and made his way over to her.

"Elijah!" Charlotte squeled as she ran over and hugged him. "Your alive!" At those words he looked at her strangely, not entirely sure why she would assume otherwise. She begun to repeatedly tap his chest. Elijah wasn't sure how he felt about this close contact with her.

"Yes Charlotte. I think you've made sure i'm alive enough times now." He told her, almost laughing at how she was not bothered at all by his words.

"Let me keep checking!" She said. "I don't want you dead. Who would save me from Kol?"

Elijah laughed as she stopped patting his chest and they both pulled away from the hug. They picked up their drinks and walked over towards a booth. Of course, Charlotte naturally fell onto the booth's seat, so decided she should try to make this look natural by sprawling across the seat in a provocative pose. As she did this, Elijah couldn't help but laugh, causing Charlotte to burst into a fit of giggles and attempt to hide her blushing face by covering it with her hands.

Elijah smiled at his friends blush. Unlike Kol, he enjoyed Charlotte's company. Her ditzyness and random behaviour made her quite enjoyable company. She was always smiling. Well actually, if Kol was around, she rarely smiled.

"So, how are you Charlotte?" He asked her, wondering what had been happening recently.

"I am thouroughly deppressed. Your brother ate my pineapple!" She told him, a look of genuine anger filling her eyes. Another random thing about Charlotte. She loved pineapple. Even thinking about eating her pineapple, was a hainous crime, let alone actually doing so.

"Shall I make him buy you some more?" Elijah asked her, being quite serious. He knew she would not get over this. It would take weeks to get her over this.

"It's too late! He has destroyed my life." She proclaimed, somewhat overdramatically. Elijah tried to remain serious.

"That's terrible of him. I will just have to apolgise on his behalf and try to make it up to you." He told her as she sipped at her coffee.

"I will just have to drink my coffee and drown my sorrows. But not with alcohol. Jess said I can't handle my drink. Which I must point out is completely incorrect." She said, her annoyance causing her to talk very fast. Elijah laughed and stood up. As they'd both finished their drinks, he thought he would take her shopping to buy more pineapple and plenty of cookies, pasta and J20 to keep her smiling. He'd never noticed how much he liked seeing her smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not The Ideal Situation

**A/N – ****Hi everyone. Thank you to shine-of-a-star for reviewing and reasuring me I did a good job on my take of Charlotte and Elijah's story. Also to**** ChelseaBaby91, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm not great at updating but I will try to update as often as I can. **

Shopping. Elijah detested it. Naturally, seeing Elijah walking in the square with several shopping bags caused Kol some confusion. This was of course, before he caught sight of a familiar blonde.

"Elijah. Blondie." Kol greeted them. "She dragged you shopping, I see."

"Nope. I told Elijah I needed some new clothes and he offered to take me shopping and buy me J20." Charlotte told him. Kol was suspicious. Elijah was not the type to offer to go shopping. Of course, Kol had already been speaking to his other siblings, Niklaus and Rebekah about Elijah's obvious feelings for the blonde, but this had confirmed his suspisions. Elijah cared for Charlotte.

Of course when Kol comented on Elijah's hate for shopping and how suprising it was for him to see his brother shopping, Elijah merely rolled his eyes.

"I was keeping Charlotte company because Jess, Caroline and Jeremy are busy." Charlotte frowned as he mentioned this.

"They're always keeping secrets from me." She mumbled. Elijah immediately wrapped his free arm around her shoulder to offer her comfort.

"I'm sure it's not intentional Charlotte. I think we all know this town can be rather dangerous, what with Niklaus lurking." He said, not liking to see her sad.

"It's probably because you can't keep a secret to save your life." Elijah glared at him as he said this. This reminded Kol of that expression, the one about glaring daggars at people, because he was quite sure that his older brother would enjoy daggaring him at that time.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and ignored Kols comment. She was quite used to his rudeness.

"Shall we get some cofee Elijah?" She asked him. When Elijah agreed and suggested a near by cofee cart, he stepped around an area of the pavement near them as they walked there. This confused Charlotte, why didn't he just walk over it? She stepped onto the pavement and screamed in suprise as water rose from the pavement. It was a fountain.

Kol stood where he was in absoloute hysterics as Elijah turned to see what had happened. At first he stared at Charlotte in horror as he saw the shock on her face but of course he then joined Kol's hysterical laughter, leaving poor Charlotte stood on the fountain, being sprayed with water. Not the ideal situation.

"Oh my god! I'm soaked!" She screamed. Of course this caused Kol and Elijah to laugh even more. Charlotte stepped out of the fountain and shook herself, making sure to hit Kol with the water. She then managed to trip over her own clothes and fall, dragging Elijah down with her, getting him soaked while Kol continued to laugh. Once again, not the ideal situation.


	3. Chapter 3 - He Liked To Hear Her Voice

**A/N –**** I'm really sorry for the wait. I haven't had any inspiration lately but my friend, shine-of-a-star****, helped me out with the storyline. I've got some good ideas coming up and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Hope you enjoy!**

One of the worst ways to start a Wednesday morning, getting called in by Kol's teacher to discuss the reasons behind Kol throwing another students papers across the school hallway as he walked by him. Eliah had resisted rolling his eyes when his brother compelled the teachers, to make them believe that his attack on the other student had not been unprovocked, it had supposedly been because the boy pushed him into the fountain in the square the day before, also making them suspend him for a week. Of course his reference to being pushed into the fountain in the square had been no doubt a reference to Charlotte's incident a few days beforehand.

There he was thinking his day could not get any better when he walked into the school hallway, to hear a sound he'd naturally expect to hear. The voices of who he believed to be Charlotte and Eric singing none other than a song from High School Musical.

"We're breaking free!" Eric sung loudly, striking a dramatic pose.

"We're soaring!" Charlotte sung, also loudly with an elegant yet dramatic pose. He couldn't help but be surprised at what an innocent sounding voice she had. He wasn't quite sure why considering this was a girl who would burst into a fit of giggles at the sound of the word 'penis'.

Eric continued to sing the words to the chorus with Charlotte in their loud voices with overdramatic poses taking up the entire hallway. Of course it was at this time, everyone began leaving their first class, causing Jess and Toby to walk out of class to their friends performance. At this point Kol left his meeting, causing him to walk into the hallway and begin laughing. Of course he found it even funnier that Jess was hiding behind Toby to stop Charlotte from trying to get her to join in. Elijah couldn't help but glare slightly as Toby grinned at Charlotte, almost as widely as the cheshire cat. When Charlotte then smiled back, his glare intensified. He almost laughed at himself. He was jealous. Why would he be jealous of Toby?

At the end of the chorus, they ended their performance with jazz hands alongside a very out of tune 'are' from Eric's part. After the specticle, people walked by as if nothing had happened, except for Kol who felt the need to burst into loud, hysterical laughter. How could Elijah tell Charlotte had seen him one may ask? Well that would be due to the usual, squeeling of his name in Charlotte's usual manor. She then promptly ran over and hugged him. He stiffened slightly, not exactly used to hugs, but then hugged her back gently, saying hello. He couldn't help but smirk at the glare he received from Toby. He couldn't understand why he didn't just ask her to go on a date with him. If Elijah felt that way for Charlotte, he would surely have just told her. Wouldn't he?

"Elijah, you need to come meet my new cat!" Charlotte exclaimed excitedly, in the fast pace way she would usually speak. "Her name is Barbera. She hates Kol. Just like me! Twinsies!"

Elijah laughed as she mentioned the last part. "Of course. Where did Barbera come from?"

"I don't know I just like GLEE okay!" She yelled overdramatically.

"It's fine Charlotte. Barbera's a lovely name." He reassured her. Charlotte grinned at this.

"I know right!" She then began to ramble on about what made her name her cat Barbera and what her cat looked like. Elijah soon noticed that unlike most people, he really didn't care what she spoke about, he just liked to hear her voice.

**A/N – Sorry it isn't very long. I have a lot more ideas to come. Review and let me know what you think and if you have any funny Charlotte moments or Charlotte/Kol arguments! Also how do we feel about the Elijah/Charlotte/Toby love triangle? Yes or no?**


End file.
